1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the production of helical wave-guides by winding an insulated conductor on a cylindrical mandrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to continuously produce wave-guides of considerable length, despite the limited length of the mandrel, it has already been proposed to use a method wherein a section of guide is formed on the mandrel and then the section is slid on the mandrel which itself is left fixed, to remove it from the latter and thus free the mandrel to permit forming a second section on it without any discontinuity with the first section, and so forth. Machines have also been described for using this method.